


Possibilities

by madsj



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Suicide Mention, Cheating, F/F, Spoilers, lara is gay, literally everyone is gay, sam is gay, sofia is gay, why can't we have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possibilities after Siberia (spoilers for both of the TR reboot games)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

I.

She stays one night. One night only. And as she lies with Sofia, stroking the hair that is curled from her braids, she thinks about Sam. And even though she feels content, she feels like she is missing something. She feels guilty. 

She leaves the next morning. And as she walks into her apartment and wraps her arms around Sam, stroking her short hair, she learns that she won’t forget how to stop hating herself for what she did, for what she will never tell Sam.

She just learns how to deal with it.

 

II.

She stays. She stays with Sofia, and no one questions it. She was the one who saved their village, and now she is the one that is with the leader. She is in love with her. She is accepted.

When Trinity comes again, she is ready.

But the image of what she left behind − what she almost lost after losing her mother, her father, Roth, what she almost lost to Mathias, to Yamatai, what she almost lost to just a bottle of pills − that’s what she doesn’t forget. She doesn’t forget the image of Sam in the hospital. How she held her hand, hoping she would wake up. How, when she did wake up, she hugged her, holding on tightly, never wanting to let go.

She doesn’t forget that, and when she holds Sofia, she wonders if Sam has forgotten.

 

III.

She leaves. Immediately. She doesn’t go to see Sofia. She doesn’t even go home to Sam. She runs away. And while this is what she is meant to do, she knows she is missing something. Something that she ran away from.

 

IV.

She leaves. Not immediately. She sits on the bench with Sofia. They talk. Lara kisses her forehead, but she knows she has to leave. There’s more she needs to find out. She offers to bring Sofia, but knows that she has to stay for her village.

So she walks away. She doesn’t turn back.

Her guilt for leaving again is gone.

But late at night, when Sam is next to her, she wonders what could have happened if things were different.

She goes over the possibilities in her head.


End file.
